Vanitas/Tropes
A-G *'Abusive Parents': His mother, Azami is extremely Ax Crazy and mentally disturbed than him (for a very very VERY ''justified reasons) and her constant abused towards him makes him enough to his Sanity Slippage when he was just a ''CHILD FOR GODSAKE! *'All Of The Other Raindeer': Not only did he get abused severely by Azami, Vanitas himself gets bullied by his classmates constantly, which further pushing him enough to his Sanity Slippage. **'Asshole Victim': And most of Vanitas' victims were the ones who severely bullied him from the beginning... And it just makes him a lot more sympathetic at least. *'Anime Hair': Exactly as ridiculous as Sora's. Just Black. *'Ax Crazy': Though he gets better after his Heel Face Turn. *'Badass' **'Badass and Child Duo': The Badass to Clockwork Doll/Mai's Child. **'Back-to-Back Badasses': With Roku or Kuro. *'Big Bad': Of Kingdom Hearts School Days. *'Black Knight' *'The Caretaker': For Clockwork Doll/Mai *'Combat Tropes' **'Combat Pragmatist' **'Cool Keyblade': Void Gear, his Weapon of Choice. **'Elemental Powers' ***'Casting A Shadow' ***'Fire, Ice, Lightning' **'Flash Step' **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Lightning Bruiser' **'Sword Beam' *'Character Development': He goes from an Ax Crazy, sadistic, Classic Villain into a Jerk With A Heart of Gold and a Type A Tsundere. *'The Chessmater': In School Days, he's pretty much plans out the entire thing right (the WHOLE plot) from the beginning, and it works. The only thing he didn't realized that, he would met the Alternate!Roku whom had receive the Main!Roku's memories. *'Crazy Jealous Guy': He becomes into this whenever he sees Roku getting close towards someone else (wether it would be a girl or a boy). This taken a step further in Omakes for Played For Laughs. *'Cry Cute' *'Dark And Troubled Past': Let's see... See his father being killed by his mother, Azami then being abused by her everytime and goes into Sanity Slippage because of that. And said Sanity Slippage makes him murder people who bullied him. Then after the attack of 3 senior students he caused, he is almost killed by Azami until he murders her instead, making him Driven To Suicide and terrified of anyone who show comfort for him, even when he is about becoming a Vessel of Wrath that is, until Mai comforted him. To make it a twist, it happens 15 years before DSS even begins. And Kuronagi confirms that his past is the darkest in the whole history of SSC so much that he is willing to erase it from existence (except for the said crimes and his student records), even Word of God confirms it! *'Dark Is Evil': Pre-Heel Face Turn. **'Dark Is Not Evil': After his Heel Face Turn. *'Deadpan Snarker': Mostly he snarks on Roku, Sora and Kuro. Especially Kuro... *'Defeat Means Friendship': His defeat by Roku is this. *'Demonic Possession': Multiple times with Sora. *'Deuteragonist': Shared this with Rini in season 3, heck he even get his own Story Arc and most viewpoints. *'Driven To Suicide': Does this after killing Azami, in which he got a brief My God, What Have I Done? moment. *'Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette' *'Evil Twin': Of Sora. Kind of... *'Evil Laugh': Even after his Heel Face Turn, he retains the laughter though mostly it's Played for Laughs. *'Expy': Of his original counterpart from KH. Though he less becomes of this thanks to Character Development and thaws into Sora Klein from FFXV. *'Forgotten Birthday': A literal example. He forgots much of his life as a human (except the aforementioned Dark And Troubled Past that haunted him) that includes when is his birthday. In Carnival Requiem, Vanitas is celebrated with a Happy Birthday To You at Roku's birthday, 17 August. Then it is revealed his birthday is indeed 17 August, the same as Roku, only they didn't know about it. *'Green-Eyed Monster': At first towards Roku, he gets a lot more better after his Heel Face Turn. H-P *'Heel Face Turn': Near the end of the first season, he alongside the Capriccio Farce helps Roku and the Seven Chosens of Fate to destroy Disaster and becomes one of their trusted allies. *'Heterosexual Life Partners': With Roku. *'Ho Yay': Again... With Roku. OH SO MUCH! Not that he wanted to admit it. No wonder Word of God confirms both of them a Semi-Official Couple in universe. **Most characters, ESPECIALLY his Love Interest, Mai completely shipped and teased their relationship much to his chagrin. *'If It's You It's Okay': To Roku. *'I Just Want to Have Friends': As revealed in his memories, he is pretty much a Type B example thanks to his Ax Crazy Abusived Mother messed his head up so much that he couldn't get any friends. Which turns him into a Green-Eyed Monster. *'Jerkass': In School Days and the first season of Dissidia School Side. The former proves him too much of a Jerkass as he constantly berating and manipulating several characters in the series. Though after his Heel Face Turn in DSS turns him into... **'Jerk With A Heart of Gold': Though he still a complete jerk for anyone else though, he does show his kindness around Mai, and even Roku whenever the latter doesn't actually irritates or annoys him in anyway. *'Kiss of The Vampire': His method of sucking out mana, since he doesn't like girls (except Mai), he only does that towards boys. Though, he starts to only do this towards Roku after his HFT, Justified that Roku is a Half-Blood Esper. *'Laughing Mad': So much... Particularly after his first battle against Roku in the first season. *'Love Martyr': Implied that he was one to Azami, judging on his reaction after he killed her in self-defense. *'Meaningful Name': Like his KH incarnation, his name is derived from the latin word of emptiness, indicating his state of existence. Also, the Japanese character for emptiness can also mean Sky, hinting his connection towards Sora no less. **'Meaningful Rename': Vanitas' real name was actually Agito Kisaragi. *'Not So Above It All' *'Not So Different': With Roku, no less. *'Not Quite Dead': In School Days, after he saves Roku by seemingly ''sacrificing himself. He managed to appear to Sora one last time before he died.... All with an ''eerie smile. *'Older Than They Look': Like the Capriccio Farce, he is basically more than 100 (Apparently older than Mai) years old despite looking exactly like 16. Though it goes Zigzagged when its revealed that he lived 15 years before DSS starts. But because of the Timey-wimey shennanigans happens, he's mentally more than 100 years. *'Only One Name': Although, he does have a real name before.... *'Only Sane Man': To the rest of the Cappricio Farce with the exception of Gammon. Although, he just can be as weird (and insane) when he wants to be... *'Please Don't Leave Me': Says this to Roku during Destiny High Incident Arc, where when Roku told him to stay alongside Rini and Sora, he goes deadly afraid and goes holding on Roku's sleeve while continually insist him to have himself go with him. Roku decided that Vanitas goes with him instead in the end. Justified the fact he is pretty much a Woobie with A Dark And Troubled Past. Q-V *'Really 700 Years Old': Zig-Zagged. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': He plays as the Blue Oni towards Roku or Sora but a Red one with Kuro. The latter fits with their Cat-Dog Fight. *'Sanity Slippage': Get's one when he was still alive as Agito. **And goes through an instant one after Akise destroys Mai's memories near the end of ''-Chapter Zero-''. *'Slasher Smile' *'Troll': To the Seven Chosens of Fate and Rini's Group. Although, he's a lot more tamer for the former, the latter.... not so much... *'Troubling Unchildlike Behavior': Vanitas' usual lone time, which is by stabbing or ruining the dolls inside his room came from the fact he does that since he was a kid. And as shown in the past, he kills three of his classmates which they were bullying him in Elementary school using a pair of scissors. Justified though, as he is pretty much messed up by the abuse Azami gave to him. *'Tsundere': A TYPE A too boot. He's pretty much tsun tsun towards everyone else (particularly Roku), but gets dere dere when it comes to Mai. W-Z *'When He Smiles': Roku notes that he's pretty much adorable when he really smiles. And everyone else agrees it when they see him smile. *'Why Do You Keep Changing Jobs?': A Part-Time Job exactly. Still it qualifies as he needs money for the entirety of the Capriccio Farce and the only one who does it. Nearly everyone (most notably Roku, Sora and Rini) lampshades this at one point whenever he is seen working. *'The Woobie' **'Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds' Category: Tropes